User blog:Demise101/Editor101- Rights on the Wiki
Hello there, this is another blog about Wikia. This time, I will be speaking about User rights (hopefully in a bit more detail than usual). This blog is MY take on the Users around the Wiki, their rights, and how to become one of them. Requesting permissions Here is the page where you request permissions for Rights. You can nominate yourself or someone who you think is ready. Note that requesting a ridiculous nomination (eg requesting admin rights with 2 edits) will result in bans. Remember, power is only given to those who: *Prove that they can use the powers, through requests (eg. asking an admin to delete comments, undoing vandalism etc), experience and time. *Have the level of maturity to handle them. *Are Trustworthy. Chat Moderator Overview Chat moderators are special users. They are sworn to moderate the Wiki . This position is granted to all other Users with powers, as well as people who help others in chat, join chat frequently, posses level-headed qualities (note that this does NOT necesserily imply perfect behaviour; more like calm decisions when banning). Key Features Kickban: Chat moderators can kick and ban users from chat(Note that they cannot ban other Chat moderators). The rules state that you must warn the user that he/she is violating the rules (Spamming, excessive swearing, harrasment, in-appropriate topics, etc) before banning them. To Unban someone from Chat, Type their Username into the box , then untick the box saying "BannedfromChat". The guidlines are this: *10 minute ban for 1st offence (3 warnings) *30 minute ban for 2nd offence (1 warning) *1 day ban for 3rd offence (no warning) *1 week ban for 4th offence (no warning) *Permanent ban for anything after that (Note: you can skip the first bans and go straight to a perma ban if you have substantial evidence of multiple accounts abuse, very severe cases, and against malicious trolls.) A Star next to their name in Chat- Like a Rollback Editor's highlight, this is another reward feature, as well as a mark of potential help. Seek these people out if someone in chat is harrassing you. List of users: :Bachoru :Beautiful Moon :Mr Lovely :WATERDUDE- My Archivist 'Rollback Editor' Overview The Rollback position is the most basic of the User Levels. It is given to those who have shown adversity in the face of vandals: They have a history of Undoing vandals, and are trusted members of the community. To apply for this position, you need 100 mainspace edits (Edits to pages: to see yours, go to and type in your username) or more (the more the better, as you prove your trustworthiness). Key Features -'The Rollback Tool'. It is, in simplicity, a glorified undo button. Instead of clicking several times to undo an edit, it completes the action in one press. It also removes the edit from Wiki Activity, so as to not make the vandalism obvious. It also can undo multiple edits on a single page by a user: For Example, if Vandal 1 makes six edits to the mainpage, a rollback can remove all six at once with one click. - An Orange Highlight. Yes, it makes the Rollback editors feel quite special. It's a small reward for your hard work. After all, the other tools don't really give a lot :D. List of users: :Asperon Thorn :Kalexander :Paul Levesque :DeadlySnowball :Sagee Prime-Crusader of the Six :Silvoss :WOB Silas :Zaroph 'Moderator' Overview The Moderators: They have a myriad of anti-vandal tools. They are the junior administrators, possessing the basic tools of an administrator to keep the wiki clean of trolls and vandals. These people are very trustworthy, as they should have a LOT of edits, patrol the wiki for vandals, and work hard to maintain the peace. Key Features Ban Rights- Moderators have the ability to ban trolls and vandals from editing the wiki, commenting, or joining chat. This tool is commonly referred to as the "Banhammer". A ban can last anywhere between 2 hours and infinite, depending on the seriousness of the vandal's deed. Deleting Comments- These people can delete Comments from Wiki Pages. This is done to remove trolling, spamming, advertisement and harrassment. Note that you CAN ban someone for violating these codes very often, but Permanent bans should be with-held, as to allow a chance to redeem themselves. The deletion policy states that upvoting (through any means, including ^, ^this, +1, etc) will be deleted. Constant upvoting will also result in a ban if the user has been warned. Delete Page- A moderator can Delete pages; a tool that is used mainly to used to delete pages that are uneeded, troll pages, etc. Edit Blogs- Yes, Moderators can alter another user's blogs. This is to prevent trolling, or to help the user with their layout issues. Purple Highlight- This marks the user as a moderator, which is helpful for spotting people who can help. :Exiton - :Jamesrulez1 :Texas Snyper :UberTri125 - :Usiar 'Content Director' Content Directors are specialists in their particular fields. Their word is LAW when it comes to their subject. They are also responsible for maintaining their chosen content. Content Directors are also able to move files and moderate chat. They also can help you with your problems, as they are skilled as editors. To Apply for the Job, you need to show extensive knowledge and edits to a certain part of the wiki. You must also be active for the past month to be elligible for the position. :AntiZig - Patch Notes Content Director :Cidem1324 - Lore Content Director 'Administrator' Overview These people are the internal overseers of the wiki. They run the community, as a group and individually. They have all the powers of the previous groups, and more. Administrators will constantly be looking for things to improve, arguements to settle, etc. To apply for this Job, you should already be a moderator, have at LEAST 500 mainspace edits, and be very trusted. If someone ELSE is nominating you, they must also have 500 mainspace edits. Features All powers of Rollbacks, Moderators and Chat Moderators Protect Pages- Admins can protect pages that have taken heavy vandalism, or are meant to be preserved. This can be modified to only affect anonymous users, or affect everyone below Moderators. Edit MediaWiki- They can edit the user Interface with ease. Change the Theme of this Wiki- This includes backgrounds, colour schemes and the Logo. Promote- Administrators can both promote and demote users to Rollback Editor or Chat Moderator. View and Restore things'- This includes comments, pages and photo files. :D3Reap3R - General Content Supervisor, Wikia Strategy Specialist :Me!(Demise101) - Founder and Current Leader of Team Tibbers, Comment Deleter, Wiki Troubleshooter :LoLisNumbaWan- :Technology Wizard - :TehAnonymous 'Bureaucrat' Overview These Users are Administrators with additional rights. They can do everything an administrator can, plus promote other users to Any User Level (with a community consensus, of course). Bureaucrats (Crats for short) are in charge of handling external relations; Promotion of the Wiki, Advertising, Wikia staff contacts, etc. SPECIAL NOTES: Crats can promote other users to crats, but cannot demote other crats. A Bureacrat can only remove crat powers from his own account. To become a crat, you need a lot of edits, community consensus AND already be an admin. :Ajraddatz- :KazMx - Founder of the Wiki :NeonSpotlight - :Sam 3010 - : Demotion You can be demoted at any point for abusive powers after being warned, inactivity for 45 days (This does not remove your rights completely, but instead pushes you down a step). A demoted user can request for his old rights back, but only once. You can request to demote someone, but note that it is a very serious accusation, and will possibly cause a rift between you, the person you wish to demote, and possibly even the community. AD The Wiki Competition is starting Soon! Join a Team and start editing! Demise101_CommandoSkin.jpg|Team Demacia|linktext=For Justice! Demise101_Classic Skin.jpg|Team Ionia|linktext=Excels at EVERYTHING. Demise101 Renegade Skin.jpg|Team Noxus|linktext=Only the strong survive.... Conclusion Thank you for reading my blog. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and will be able to reference it in times of need. This blog contains each member of Authority's Username, so you can contact them. Please tell me if I missed something, or express your opinion. After all, it is a tutorial! <3 Note:Everyone mentioned in this blog: Feel free to Add your own titles (informal or formal), or tell me in the coments below! 16:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts